magifandomcom-20200222-history
Sinbad
|kanji = シンドバッド |romaji = Shindobaddo |alias = Sin Sinbad of the Seven Seas High King of the Seven Seas Stupid King Uncle Sinbad Sinbad the Sailor Lady Killer of the Seven Seas First Class Singularity World Innovator |age = AoS: 14, 16, 17Adventure of Sinbad: Official Fanbook: The Story of the Past and Present of Team Sindria (currently) Magi: 29, 30, 31, 34 (Currently) |gender = Male |height = AoS: 160 cm (5'3"), 170 cm (5'7") (currently) Magi: 183 cm (6'0") |weight = 83 kg (183 lbs) |family = Badr (father/deceased) Esra (mother/deceased) |allies = Ja'far Masrur Hinahoho Mystras Leoxses Sharrkan Amun-Ra Yamraiha Pisti Drakon Spartos Leoxses Aladdin (former) Alibaba Saluja (former) Morgiana (former) Hakuryuu Ren (former) Shambal Ramal Yambala Gladiators Mira Dianus Artemina Darius Leoxses Rametoto Armakan Amun-Ra Yunan Arba David Jehoahaz Abraham Takeruhiko Yamato |enemies = Judar Markkio Ithnan Falan Aladdin Alibaba Saluja Hakuryuu Ren Al-Thamen |djinn = Baal Crocell Focalor Furfur Valefor Vepar Zepar |occupation = King Vessel Sindria's King (former) Leader of the Seven Seas Alliance (former) CEO of Sindria Trading Company (currently) Head of International Alliance (currently) Guardian of the Sacred Palace(currently) |affiliation = Sindria Kingdom(former) Seven Seas Alliance (former) Fog Troupe (former) Parthevia Empire (former) International Alliance (currently) Sacred Palace (currently) |manga = Magi: Night 4 (flashback) Night 32 (debut) AoS: Night 1 |anime = Magi: Episode 7 AoS: Episode 1 |japanese = (young) |english = |cantonese = Kai-coeng Wong |korean = |image gallery = yes}}Sinbad (シンドバッド Shindobaddo) is the former King of Sindria, the World Innovator, the Head of the International Alliance, as well as the president of the world's most powerful trading company, the Sindria Trading Company. He is a Dungeon Capturer and a King Vessel. He was also the leader of the Seven Seas Alliance. Sinbad has halfway "fallen into depravity", as noted by Ithnan. Though it was originally thought that Sinbad was the reincarnation David Jehoahaz Abraham, Sinbad has stated that he is notNight 282, Pages 12-13 . However, David did resonate with the black Rukh inside of Sinbad after the summit ended.Night 276, Page 17 Sinbad is often accompanied by members of the Eight Generals, who are his most trusted companions. He is a major character in Magi and main character of Adventure of Sinbad. Appearance Sinbad is a tall, attractive man with tan skin and a muscular build. He has golden eyes and very long, purple hair tied in a ponytail. He wears floor-length purple and white robes, a white turban with feather decorations, and pointed red shoes. Sinbad also wears a lot of jewelry, most of which are actually the Metal Vessels (bangle, necklace, ring, etc.) he has collected over his years of dungeon conquering, though he has had his hoop earrings since childhood. Sinbad also has a long, thin ahoge that sticks straight up. He carries himself confidently and usually has an easy smile on his face. When he was young, he used a scimitar as a weapon. Personality Sinbad is a very laidback and fun-loving person. He can be quite a flirt and is not above using his charm to get what he wants. He has flirted with female characters, including, but not limited to, Kougyoku, Mira Dianus Artemina, Morgiana, and many others. Despite all this, he can be serious when needed, and is a great and honorable king who is respected by everyone he meets, especially his subjects (whom he seems to consider a sort of extended family). Though he initially appears to be selfless and devoted, doing altruistic deeds for other people without asking for anything in return, it is later revealed that he helped Alibaba Saluja, Aladdin, and Hakuryuu Ren because they were potential allies in the battle against Al-Thamen. After talking with Ja'far, he realizes that he has become sly and manipulative, traits that he'd hated when he was young. History Sinbad was born and raised in Tison Village, a small town in the Parthevia Empire. Upon his birth, Yunan, Scheherazade, Matal Mogamett, and Arba all felt the fluctuation in the Rukh, prompting Yunan to call him a "miracle". When Sinbad was 14, he conquered his first dungeon, Dungeon, where his father had lsot his life. Since then, he has captured six other Dungeons. However, after his seventh and last djinn, he was told that neither he nor any members of his Household were allowed to enter any more dungeons. Sinbad has also sailed across the world's seven seas, hence his nickname, Sinbad, the High King of the Seven Seas, and founded his own country, Sindria. After conquering the two dungeons, Baal and Valefor (Dungeon), Sinbad went on the establish the first Sindria Kingdom on a small island off the coast of Parthevia. During a battle where Sinbad lost someone important to him, he took all of the black Rukh of his citizens and became half-fallen. Sometime after this, Sinbad trained with the Yambala Gladiators, during which he learned how to use Magoi Manipulation, which took him a year. During his journeys, he recruited all of his future Kingdom's Generals. The five who are actually permanent residents of Sindria are Drakon, a former officer in the Parthevia Empire who began as Sinbad's enemy, Hinahoho, an Imuchakk warrior from the north, Ja'far, a young assassin who was hired to murder Sinbad, Masrur, one of the Fanalis Champions of the Reim Gladiator Colosseum, and Yamraiha, an ex-student of Magnostadt's Magic Academy. Sinbad also befriended Sharrkan Amun-Ra, Pisti, and Spartos Leoxses along the way, though these three are technically still citizens of their respective nations. Sinbad has mentioned that the former King of Balbadd, Rashid Saluja, taught him many things, which included how to run a country. In the prequel manga, it was shown that Rashid was a mentor to Sinbad, giving him 100 gold coins to start his trading company in the Reim Empire, helping Ja'far when Sinbad was enslaved by Umm Madaura, and showing Sinbad what had happened to Parthevia after he conquered Baal. However, Sinbad didn't truly understand the true responsibility of being a ruler until after he experienced a certain battle in which he hurt Sindria and its residents. He lost someone special in the conflict, much like the situation between Alibaba Saluja and Cassim. Rashid Saluja also gave Sinbad the sword that he later passed on to Alibaba as an encouragement to pull himself together after the Balbadd Arc. He has a bad history with Judar and Al-Thamen, as Judar was the one who manipulated the ex-princess of Parthevia Serendine Dikumenowlz Du Parthevia into tricking Sinbad into destroying his own country, whether directly or not. Sinbad has conquered a few of the Dungeons that Judar raised, and fought with him on multiple occasions. His hatred of Al-Thamen is such that he kills all the members that he faces and crushes their doll forms after their defeats with no remorse. He revealed to Ithnan that somewhere along the line, he halfway "fell into depravity", which lets him use both white and black Rukh, albeit at a heavy price. Plot Badr Arc Sinbad is first seen as a 3 year old boy, and has sneaked into his father's boat. Not long after, the two are then caught in a storm and Badr is worried that he and Sinbad will die. However miraculously, Sinbad guided his father out of the storm, despite being only a young boy. Badr then remembers that when Sinbad had just been born, he also guided them to safety from a volcano eruption. Badr believes that Sinbad will someday change the world.AoS: Night 1, Pages 16-29 Sinbad is next seen as a 5 year old and he tells his Dad about wanting to be a sailor as well. When some villagers attacked Badr and destroyed his boat, Sinbad is enraged that his father didn't do anything.AoS: Night 2, Pages 7-20 Later, Sinbad rescued an injured Darius, who says that he's a travelling merchant. Sinbad quickly becomes amazed at the man's journey and asks Darius to tell him all about it. However, Darius is actually a spy from the Reim Empire and he uses Sinbad to try and protect himself.AoS: Night 3, Pages 2-6, 12-14 However, Badr then arrives and begs Darius to let Sinbad go. He also tries to convince him to surrender, but Darius tries to injure Sinbad instead. Angered, Badr kills him and saves Sinbad. Unfortunately Badr is then captured and forcefully deployed to war. Before he is taken, Badr tells the villagers his views about war. A few months later, Esra and Sinbad receive a notice of Badr's death along with his sword.Night 4 Balbadd Arc Sinbad is first introduced as a drunkard passed out on a roadside. When the SML brothers S Nando, M Nando, and L Nando walk by, they notice him and steal his clothes and jewelry (which included his Metal Vessels).Night 32 Later, Sinbad meets Aladdin and Morgiana walking on the road to Balbadd. He stops them to ask for some clothes. The two are caught off guard and mistake the naked Sinbad for a monster. After some explanation, Aladdin lends Sinbad his clothes, though they are too small to dress him properly. Sinbad introduces himself as "Sin" and tells them that he is a merchant on his way to Balbadd. Once in Balbadd, Sinbad promises Aladdin and Morgiana free room and board at the hotel he's staying at. When trying to enter said hotel, he gets accosted by guards for his scandalous attire, or lack thereof. Here Ja'far and Masrur are introduced and Sinbad's identity as the King of Sindria is made known. He then goes to meet King Ahbmad Saluja and Deputy King Sahbmad Saluja to convince them to re-open trade with Sindria. The two brothers inform Sinbad that trade is cut off because of a group of thieves called the Fog Troupe. Sinbad says that he will take care of the group in exchange for re-opening of trade. Later he treats Aladdin and Morgiana to a meal of Balbadd's specialties. At lunch, he learns that Aladdin is a Magi and enlists his help in taking down the Fog Troupe.Night 33Night 34 The plan is for Sinbad to go with Masrur, while Ja'far goes with Aladdin and Morgiana, each on opposite sides of the bay (where the Fog Troupe usually attacks from). When the attacks begin, Sinbad meets starving citizens who are planning to steal from the rich. Upon seeing the condition they are in, he allows it under the condition that they do not hurt anyone. Sinbad doesn't find out about what happens on Aladdin's side until later. When Morgiana brings Alibaba to Aladdin's room, Sinbad listens from the other side of the door because he says Alibaba wouldn't tell them anything if he knew he was there. When Cassim comes to attack, he breaks into their room with the entire Troupe as backup. Cassim breaks down the door to get Alibaba back and the Fog Troupe starts to attack the hotel. Sinbad, Masrur, and Ja'far begin fighting the Fog Troupe. Morgiana tries to attack Cassim, who is saved by Alibaba. During the battle, Cassim realizes who Sinbad is and tried to capture him to gain the upper hand, but fails due to Sinbad's Magoi Manipulation. Sinbad turns his attention to Alibaba and gets him to fight him one-on-one by insulting the Fog Troupe. Though it initially appears as if Alibaba has the upper hand, he is quickly defeated due to his inexperience and lack of skill in using Amon. With the Fog Troupe's leaders so easily defeated, many members escape and Cassim decides to sacrifice himself to try to get Alibaba to safety. Then, Sinbad says that he really just wanted to see how many people were truly dedicated to the group's revolutionary cause and that he really wanted to help them. Though Alibaba is skeptical at first, he is won over by Sinbad's sincerity and respect. Sinbad gives a rousing speech to the remnants of the Fog Troupe and gives everyone hope that Alibaba would be able to change the country diplomatically.Night 40Night 41Night 42 After Sinbad pledges his power to the cause, he takes Alibaba to see Ahbmad Saluja and Sahbmad Saluja to present the Fog Troupe's case while providing him protection. Not only is Alibaba denied the chance to talk things out with the king, Ahbmad completely ignores him and makes a fool of him in front of everyone. The Banker arrives and greets Sinbad. Sinbad's appearance is pleasant but he feels like there is something suspicious about him and correctly guesses that Al-Thamen is involved. Then Judar makes his appearance while they are talking and interrupts the Alibaba's attempts at getting Ahbmad's attention. Judar expresses pleased surprise that Sinbad's here, though the same cannot be said for Sinbad's reaction, which implies that there is past animosity between the two. Later on, when Alibaba is feeling distraught because of his failed meeting with the king, Sinbad encourages him by saying that they've come from being nothing but a thieves guild to an actual movement who has met with the king. At this point Sinbad has become a beacon of hope for all of Balbadd. Suddenly, Judar makes another appearance and invites Sinbad to join in him in world domination, which Sinbad vehemently refuses. Suddenly Judar notices that something is strange about the Rukh around Aladdin. When Sinbad reluctantly tells him it is because Aladdin is also a Magi, Judar finds it hard to believe. He decides to test him, first by pretending to shake Aladdin's hand as he instead punches the younger Magi in the face. Confirming Aladdin's status as a Magi, he decides to fight Aladdin. Masrur tries to attack Judar before this happens, but it is of no use. Sinbad watches helplessly as the fight between Magi unfolds.Night 43Night 44Night 45Night 46 After Judar's defeat, Sinbad sees Kougyoku Ren come and stop Ugo by piercing him through the chest. Sinbad quickly stops her from engaging an enraged Aladdin by canceling out her magic with his magoi. He gets Kougyoku to agree to discuss the conflict at a later date in a civil manner. He does not notice that Kougyoku accepted because she has become interested in him. Afterwards, he is seen talking to Ja'far and Masrur about their lack in confidence in Alibaba. Then a furious Morgiana convinces the three that Alibaba is more than capable, and they reconsider their previous statements. Sinbad offers to train Alibaba, but only after Alibaba has spoken with Cassim does he decide to accept in order to stop his friend. He teaches Alibaba the basics of using his Metal Vessel and while Alibaba never successfully uses his Djinn Weapon Equip, he thinks the training is progressing smoothly.Night 49Night 50Night 53Night 54Night 55Night 56 Sinbad tells Ja'far of his plans to speak with the princess of the Kou Empire, but hears of how Alibaba attacked the Balbadd Palace and instead rushes there immediately. Once he arrives with three other leaders of the countries in the Alliance of the Seven Seas, he reveals that he meant to recommend Alibaba as King of Balbadd. However, he respects the answer Alibaba has come to on his own. As the Fog Troupe attacks the palace, Sinbad watches as Alibaba fights Cassim.Night 60Night 62Night 67 He only intervenes when Cassim transforms into a Dark Djinn, holding it still to allow Alibaba to take a finishing blow while convincing him that he is the only person able to save Balbadd. Alibaba connected but failed to defeat Cassim. Sinbad was thrown off by Cassim when Judar arrived and was protected by Morgiana and Alibaba. Judar then pinned Sinbad down with his ice spears and assured him that he would come make him his later. Sinbad could only watch as Alibaba went to fight Cassim inside the dark djinn and Aladdin vs Judar round 2. He is later seen in his Baal Djinn Equip finishing off the Banker with a huge lightning-based attack.Night 69Night 71Night 75Night 76 Sindria Arc Sinbad has returned from his meeting with the Kou Emperor discussing the state of affairs in Balbadd. Even though Balbadd has fallen under the jurisdiction of the Kou Empire, Sinbad believes that the country will be alright because the negative feelings germinated by Al-Thamen have largely dissipated thanks to Alibaba and Aladdin. He is excited to see those two again to report the resolutions to them but is surprised to see how much fatter they have gotten. He can't stand how much they have fallen and puts Alibaba and Aladdin on a strict training regime to get them to slim down. Alibaba returns to normal but Aladdin stays the same because his excess calories can't be burned by regular exercise. Sinbad then introduces Aladdin to Yamraiha to help train him in magic, gives Alibaba a short sword he got from Rashid Saluja (Alibaba's father), and gives Morgiana a chance to get a Metal Vessel. He also tells the three more about Djinn Equip and Household Vessels. Morgiana decides to use her shackles to host Amon's familiar because of the deep connection she has with them. When a Southern Creature attacks Sindria, he summons the Eight Generals, then orders Sharrkan to finish off the sea monster. Later, Kougyoku Ren and Hakuryuu Ren arrive in Sindria to study as part of a deal Sinbad made with the Kou Emperor. Sinbad greets them respectfully but is suddenly attacked by Kougyoku, who accuses him of deflowering her. He protests that he never did anything to her during his trip, causing Kougyoku to cry. Koubun suggested that Sinbad to marry Kougyoku for what he did, yet Sinbad said he has no intention of marrying anyone. Everyone looks at Sinbad with disgust. No one believes Sinbad at first because he is notorious for his less than stellar behavior when drunk (even his closest friends did not believe him). Luckily for him however, Yamraiha was able to dispel doubts of his actions by using her magic Shallal Raqesa to re-create the true events of the night in question. It turns out that Koubun Ka had orchestrated the entire misunderstanding, hoping to betroth Kougyoku to Sinbad and gain power over their future child. Hakuryuu is exasperated with his countrymen's behavior and formally apologizes to Sinbad on their behalf. Afterwards, Hakuryuu confronts Sinbad to talk about his true purpose of visiting Sindria. Hakuryuu declares that he hates the Kou Empire and only desires to destroy it. The prince asks Sinbad for his support against the Empire, knowing that Sinbad also disapproves of its imperialistic actions. Sinbad refuses to give a formal answer at this point, and instead suggests that Hakuryuu spend some time with Alibaba and his friends because he will be able to learn some things from them. Hakuryuu reluctantly agrees. Zagan Arc To further Alibaba, Aladdin, and Morgiana's development, Sinbad sends them out to conquer another dungeon to test their skills. He also says that he is no longer able to enter dungeons because he already has seven Djinn (they had informed him that that was they couldn't allow him to accumulate any more power for the sake of balance) under his command, so he cannot help them. Sinbad suggests the quest as the perfect opportunity for Morgiana to evolve her shackles into a Household Vessel. Unexpectedly, Hakuryuu also asks to go to the dungeon. Despite Sinbad's protests and worries of potential complications by the Kou Empire should anything terrible happen to him, he reluctantly gives in to Hakuryuu's persistence to join the others on the dungeon quest. While Aladdin, Alibaba, Morgiana, and Hakuryuu are at the Torran island, Judar destroys Yamraiha's barrier and confronts Sinbad, asking him about the existence and purpose of the fourth magi. He questions Sinbad's real intentions for protecting Aladdin. Judar then threatens to destroy Aladdin and Sindria, declaring Sindria an enemy state of the Kou empire. Soon after, Kougyoku asks for an audience with Sinbad to apologize for what Judar said. He tells her it's alright and that she can remain in Sindria as long she likes. Second Sindria Arc When Aladdin, Alibaba, Morgiana, and Hakuryuu return triumphantly from the dungeon, they are met with a surprise attack from more members of Al-Thamen. Luckily, Sinbad has anticipated such a move and has sent Masrur, Sharrkan, and Yamraiha to the island as cavalry. When they return, Sinbad holds a banquet for the four for conquering the dungeon. At the banquet, he tells Aladdin about the three other Magi besides him before making a request to Aladdin, asking him to go to Reim as the Magi of Sindria. Aladdin politely refuses to be tied down just yet and Sinbad accepts with a smile, though his underlying intentions are suspicious. He charms Kougyoku into protecting Sindria and accepts Hakuryuu's offer to destroy the Kou Empire so long as he comes to his aid if Sindria is pressured. In the midst of everything, Sinbad realizes how sly he has become, to which Ja'far replies that he became something he did not want to become. Even so, Ja'far pledges his loyalty and assures Sinbad that he will follow him no matter what path he chooses. Suddenly, Ithnan disrupts the banquet by re-forming from Hakuryuu's severed hand and attacks Sinbad and Alibaba with clones. Although the clones are destroyed by Masrur and Ja'far, blood splatters on Sinbad and Alibaba. Ithnan explains that he has cursed them and that the blood will possess their blood vessels and turn their Rukh black, transforming them into completely different people ("falling into depravity"). Sinbad and Alibaba receive an "invitation" from Ithnan to become black kings and follow Al-Thamen's "father". Ithnan escapes to the air while Sinbad and Alibaba's friends and attendants rush to their aid. While Yamraiha examines the blood stains, Sinbad states that true curses do not exist and are simply a sort of magic. Yamraiha agrees and continues figuring out a way to undo the magic. Aladdin offers to undo the "curse" and Sinbad orders Yamraiha to suppress the magic in Alibaba and open a Transfer Magic Circle. Before Ithnan is able to exit Sindria's borders, Sinbad intercepts his path. He reveals his second Djinn, Focalor, along with the fact that he has already halfway "fallen" and is able to absorb the Black Rukh from Ithnan's magic. Sinbad defeats Ithnan easily with a single attack and destroys the egg left behind, stating that Al-Thamen is not needed in this world. Sinbad returns to where Yamraiha and Aladdin are and sees Alibaba, who is still suffering from the clashing Rukhs. Sinbad convinces Aladdin to use Solomon's Wisdom to wipe out the Black Rukh and save his friend. Aladdin does as he suggests. While in Alibaba's subconscious, Aladdin discovers that a part of Cassim lives on in Alibaba's Rukh and has protected him from being taken over by the Black Rukh. Alibaba recovers. Pirates Arc Sinbad talks with Alibaba thanks to a Magic Tool Yamraiha gave to Aladdin, the Eye of the Rukh. He asks Alibaba if he should send reinforcements to them, since the pirates are endangering the trade route between Sindria and Aktia Kingdom. When Alibaba says they will be alright by themselves, Sinbad tells him to be careful and that Magic Tools can become dangerous, depending on the way it's used. After the problem with the pirates has been solved, Sinbad accepts Umm Madaura's Crew as Sindria's citizens. Magnostadt Arc When Gyokuen Ren wants to fight against Aladdin, the Medium begins the attack when Sinbad, Full Djinn Equipped with Baal appears using Bararaq Saiqa against the doll. Behind Sinbad, the Seven Seas Alliance appears, revealing that the leaders of the other countries are Metal Vessel users as well. Sinbad says that they are very grateful to the two people who quickly realized what was happening and gathered them there from all over the world.Night 194, 6-13 Sinbad says to Yunan, annoyed, that it has been ages since the last time he showed himself, and asks what kind of unnecessary hints has he given to Morgiana. Yunan answers that they weren't unnecessary, and happily comments that Sinbad's tail in Baal's Djinn Equip is fantastic. When the Seven Seas Alliance's attacks open a gap in the Medium's Defensive Wall, much for Gyokuen's surprise, Sinbad says, "The belief of the Seven Seas Alliance is 'don't invade and don't be invaded.' Reim, Kou, and Magnostadt..., we don't have the intention of declare war to these fellow countries and we don't have the intention to recklessly enter into a war. However, if an uninvited guest comes to our world, we will erase it. No matter what kind of sublime 'god' it is!!" After the attack against the Medium begins, he performs his Extreme Magic, Bararaq Inqerad-Saiqa, along with all the Dungeon Capturers gathered in the battlefield.Night 195, Page 5, 8-9, 15 He then watches the Medium falling to pieces; he keeps Djinn Equipped, observing. When Aladdin says that he will go inside of the Medium and meet Mogamett, Yamraiha asks him to let her go with him and Sinbad also requests it, since Mogamett is her adoptive father. Then Aladdin uses Wisdom of Solomon and wonders what is this power.Night 196, Pages 3, 12-13 After Aladdin's success, he watches the Medium's destruction.Night 197, Page 12 The Seven Seas Alliance surround Kou's Metal Vessel users, and Sinbad stares Kouen, smiling. Sinbad begins to use Zepar's power with Kougyoku, but is stopped by Yunan, who scolds him.Night 198, Pages 3-6 Sinbad announces towards Kouen's direction that the Seven Seas Alliance has made and alliance with Reim Empire, as there is no power other than the Seven Seas Alliance that can influence the balance between Reim and Kou. Sinbad says that he cannot leave that country that Yamraiha's surrogate father, Mogamett, governed until now in such a ruined state, so he has the intention to use all the power he has available to restore Magnostadt to its former glory. When Kouen says that in this case he will take Aladdin with him, Sinbad is first surprised but then comments that he didn't expect that Kouen would be so difficult to deal with.Night 198, Pages 6-9 Second Balbadd Arc Yunan calls out Sinbad for eavesdropping on the conversation he was having with Aladdin, to which Sinbad cheerfully says that if it is a talk between two Magis, he wants to be involved since they are in his country. However, Yunan tells Sinbad that he does not trust him that much after all. Sinbad angrily replies that that was his line, calling Yunan a "villain". In a matter of seconds, Sinbad storms into the library demanding that he takes part in their conversation and Yunan again rejects him. He tries to order Aladdin to get away from Yunan, but Aladdin (and Yunan) told him to "calm down, uncle". The king accuses Yunan of being as bad as Judar for summoning so many dungeons and driving the world to chaos, making Yunan tear up and offer Aladdin to create a private place where they could talk. After Yunan uses his alchemy magic to create a house, he cheerfully tells Sinbad that from now on he couldn't eavesdrop, causing an angry Djinn equipped Sinbad to storm after the Magi. But due to the Borg that Yunan created around the house, making all of Sinbad's sword attacks useless as he yells for Yunan to let him in; adding he couldn't do what he please in other people's garden's without permission. When Alibaba is telling Kougyoku that her brother wants him to cut ties with Sindria and marry a princess in the royal family; he notices immediately that something is off about his friend and stared in horror at what he was seeing as Sinbad (as Kougyoku) and says he should join the Kou Empire which would be good for Sindria. Sinbad calms down Alibaba so he could explain Zepar's abilities to momentarily take control over someone; stating that he did it in order to keep an eye on what happens around the world. Alibaba is shocked at Sinbad's actions and asks if what he's doing is turning Kougyoku into a doll to spy on her beloved family, Sinbad claims he does not let his personal emotions get in his way of protecting his country, even if he has to "dirty his hands" to do it. He then tells Alibaba about the "summit" they will be holding and that all of the other kings would be there, he assures to Alibaba if he betrays Sindria, he could just "pretend to follow the Kou Empire's orders". Even while Alibaba threatened him, Sinbad briefly tells him as he loosens his control over Kougyoku that he will see Alibaba as an ally, no matter what he does. Alma Torran Arc Sinbad attends the summit and brings the Yambala Gladiators with him. There, he sees Kouen with his assimilated Household Memebers. Neither are surprised by each others' backup. Sinbad briefly talks to Muu about his alliances, and says that he would like to get more "intimate" with him, and that they should drink later. As Yunan appears with the two other Magi's, Sinbad is surprised when Aladdin tells them all he will reveal the past of everything up until that point, including Alma Torran, which he is very interested in. He asks Aladdin if Alma Torran is located on another "star", adding that their world was just a part of the many "celestial bodies". The young Magi states it was "another world". Aladdin claims that the man who brought them there was known as "King Solomon". Sinbad remains quiet throughout Aladdin's claim and watches as he uses clairvoyant magic to show the summit Alma Torran's past. As the history of Alma Torran concludes, Sinbad is seen standing alone, eyes wide with wonder and white Rukh surrounding him. When Aladdin tells the kings that they should consider a ceasefire treaty, Sinbad is the first king to agree that the idea was good. However, he turns on the Kou Empire, saying they were "Al-Thamen" themselves and therefore were untrustworthy. Sinbad then offers to let Kouen severe his ties with "Al-Thamen" and join Sindria, but Kouen claims he does not understand him. Finally, Judar makes his appearance. Sinbad tries to stop Judar by saying that he couldn't do as he wanted, but, unlike the other times they met, Judar passes by Sinbad without a second glance. Sinbad is helpless as Judar attacks the summit area, but is saved by the Borg that Aladdin raises. There is a hint of disappointment on Sinbad's face when the Kou Empire leaves "in a hurry", but he says he is willing to ally himself with Ren Kouen now that a new situation had arisen. He watches with interest as Alibaba pacifies Olba and his group, and calls Alibaba "prince", as he claim that they were going back to Balbadd. Final Arc Within three years, Sinbad has abolished slavery, encouraged the prohibition of conscription and developed a global economy; Yunan states that it was Sinbad's true objective. He unified the currency of every county that was affiliated with the International Alliance using a system similar to the Kou Empire's "Huang". This caused free migration between countries, which caused businesses to flourish. Finally, after all that was done, Sinbad chose to abdicate his throne as the king of Sindria.Night 283 During that period (roughly two years ago), Sinbad asked Aladdin to be his Magi above the southern sea of the Sindria Kingdom. However, Aladdin refused for the second time. Sinbad stated that Aladdin hasn't opened his heart to him. Aladdin explained he likes Sinbad but didn't agree with his plans on making the world a better place. When Sinbad stated he will use the Sacred Palace to rewrite the Principles of the Rukh System to make a perfect world, Aladdin countered with the fact that people should be able to decide what's good and bad for them. Sinbad argued that he was the one who can see the flow of destiny and that there had to be someone, a single ruler, to hold the reins of the world. He also said that King Solomon was irresponsible for letting the reins go. Then, Aladdin asked Sinbad about his misfortunes and pointed that those were the result of his failures. He reminded Sinbad that he was an ordinary human being who shouldn't bear all of the burdens of the world. Sinbad let Aladdin go, while Arba decided to pursue him.Night 305 When Sinbad meets Alibaba after the latter's revival, Alibaba asks if he is Sinbad or David, King Solomon's father. Sinbad is quite surprised after hearing Alibaba's question, and answers truthfully that he is connected with David, but David is not in control of him. He reveals his plan to use David to attain knowledge from Alma Torran, which is the reason he was able to change the world so much in the past three years. After they talk, Alibaba leaves to search for his friends. Ja'far enters Sinbad's office, but Sinbad dismisses him, saying that he would like to see someone else. Namely, Arba, who is now Sindria trading company's top advisor, indicating that Sinbad has allied himself with Arba.Night 286 A month before Kou Empire's restitution deadline of their debt to the International Alliance, Sinbad calls Empress Kougyoku after Ja'far reminds him to contact her. Instead, Sinbad finds himself talking to Alibaba, who states the Kou Empire is dying in this new world Sinbad created and that Sinbad knew Kou Empire had no chance of survival. While Sinbad tries to negotiate with Alibaba, Alibaba refuses and asks Sinbad to agree to his conditions, which he does, though he wonders why he had accepted Alibaba's conditions. Night 291 Later, when Alibaba calls Sinbad to loan some airships, Sinbad declines and reminds Alibaba about his statement of Kou Empire saving itself with its own hands.Night 293 Once Sinbad learns Alibaba is on Samon Island, he calls Alibaba and tells him he cannot take the exiled Kou Empire princes. Alibaba argues that Sinbad had allowed him to use any "assets" belonging to the Kou Empire, and that those assets were its people. Sinbad refuses. Eventually, Sinbad gives in and let Alibaba do what he wants since he believes Kou Empire will eventually go bankrupt. Frustrated, Sinbad allows Arba to massage his shoulders and tells her that Alibaba reminds him of his past inexperienced idealist self. Night 294-295 Note: Add previous trials While Serendine is dead by this point, Sinbad has materialized a being of her character for his third trial and Zepar's dungeon, Trial of Souls and Puppetry. Both Sinbad and Serendine are seen holding hands while they greet both Aladdin and Alibaba. Sinbad explains his experiences upon challenging this dungeon when he was seventeenth as well introducing Serendine who is Parthevia's Princess and Zepar's first owner. Sinbad states he had sacrifice Serendine's life by combining his Rukh with her Rukh just like Alibaba did with Kassim. The two Djinn Equip together. Night 340 During the trial, Sinbad along with Serendine apply pressure to Aladdin while Sinbad and Aladdin have a debate. Night 341 Abilities Sinbad is one of the most powerful characters in the entire series. He is extremely skilled in swordplay as well as Magoi Manipulation, and has decent martial arts skills as well. Notably, he has already halfway fallen, enabling him to use black Magoi as well as white Magoi. He, Kouen Ren and Hakuryuu Ren are the only known King Vessels to have more than one Djinn. After taking control of the Sacred Palace from Ugo, Sinbad gains the ability to rewrite the Rukh and change his hierarchical power to other Gods.Night 325 Rukh Manipulation Although never explicitly stated, Sinbad is able to use Rukh to his advantage in times of need. This was most seen in his youth when he would be able to "read the flow of the waves" and escape deadly storms that would have otherwise capsized most other sailors, thus gaining him the title "Sinbad the Sailor". The Rukh loves him more than anyone else and seems to guide him in most of his adventures throughout his youth, leading him to make the best decisions. In his adulthood, he seems to have gained a deeper understanding of Rukh itself by being able to use it as weapon and empower his very own magic. This is seen in two of his techniques, Foraz Zora, and most prominently the unnamed technique of Zepar, where he is able to force his own Rukh into three people to control them for an extended period of time. Magoi Manipulation Sinbad has the ability to use the Magoi within his body to counteract his opponents' Magoi, thus negating their abilities, though to a certain extent. He cannot keep up this ability for long without it taking a heavy toll on his body. Sinbad mastered this technique by training with the Yambala Gladiators in the mountains for a year. Metal Vessels Out of the seven Djinn he has mastered, only four have been shown so far. The Final Arc briefly displays his last hree Djinn Equip. Sinbad's Metal Vessels are a sword, two bracelets (one on the left hand and one on the right), two rings (worn on the pointing finger and middle finger), and two gold and silver necklaces. He inherited his sword from his father. When he decided to enter the first Dungeon, Baal, his mother, Esra, gave it to him. He is able to do a full Djinn Equip with all seven of his Djinn. Sinbad's Household are seven of the Eight Generals: Ja'far, Masrur, and Drakon use Baal's power, Hinahoho uses Valefor's power, Pisti uses Zepar's power, and Sharrkan uses Focalor's power. Baal Metal Vessel.png|Baal's Weapon Equip Baal Djinn Equip.png|Sinbad's Baal Djinn Equip Baal Djinn Equip Manga.png|Baal Djinn Equip (manga) Sin OP2 - 2.png|Sinbad's face in Djinn Equip Baal face Djinn_Equip.png Bararaq.png|Bararaq Balalark Saika.gif|His attack with Bararaq Saiqa Bararaq inqerad saiqa.png|Bararaq Inqerad-Saiqa Bararaq inqerad saiqa2.png|Bararaq Inqerad-Saiqa effect Baal.png|Baal Baal is the Lightning Djinn that Sinbad obtained when he conquered the 1st Dungeon. Baal is the Djinn of Wrath and Heroes. This Djinn dwells in the sword he carries with him. He is able to attack with the element lightning by his Metal Vessel. :Djinn Equip: In this form, Sinbad takes on the appearance of a dragon and gets two horns and a jewel on his forehead and an elaborate necklace along with blue scale-like armor over parts of his body and a long tail. In this equip, Sinbad gains the sword of Baal, Bararaq Saiqa. The sword has a guard around the hilt similar to that of the claw of Baal with blue scales. :*'Bararaq' (Lightning): Sinbad summons lightning from his sword to strike the opponent. This attack can be used in full Djinn equip or simply in weapon equip. This magic is capable of destroying an entire chain of mountains in one strike. :*'Bararaq Saiqa' (Lightning Sword): Sinbad draws lightning from the sky to his sword, where it is stored and eventually used to blast the enemy with lightning powerful enough to hurt the Medium, lighting up the sky in the process. :*'Bararaq Inqerad-Saiqa' (Lightning Sword of Extinction): When this Extreme Magic is used, an enormous blade of concentrated lightning in the form of Sinbad's weapon is released from above to impale anything below it. It had enough power to pierce clean through the Medium. Focalor's Metal Vessel.png|Focalor's Metal Vessel Sinbad in Full Djinn Equip-Focalor.png|Focalor Djinn Equip Focalor Equip.png|Focalor Djinn Equip (manga) Cursed Body.png|Sinbad's cursed body in Focalor Equip Sinbad-drawing-wind(anime).gif|Sinbad collecting wind Sinbad-attacks-with-Foraz-Zora(anime).gif|Sinbad attacks with Foraz Zora Foraz zora.png|Foraz Zora used as two separated tornadoes Focalor 'is the Wind Djinn that Sinbad obtained when he conquered the 41st Dungeon. Focalor is the Djinn of Rule and Submission. This Djinn dwells in the silver bracelet on his right arm. :'Djinn Equip: In this form, Sinbad takes on the appearance of a bird, with dark feathers covering various parts of his body. His hair grows longer and is feather-like at the ends. He is adorned with a golden collar and gains a third eye on his forehead. He is able to control the wind in a form of tornadoes from the palms of his hands. :*'Foraz Zora' (Cleaving Wind): Sinbad uses this attack to summon two wind tornadoes around his hands, then combines them together over his head, throwing down an enormous tornado that can destroy a mountain. He is also able to manipulate wind on a smaller scale, which is able to repel Kougyoku's Extreme Magic. SinbadZepar.png|Sinbad and Zepar Zepar vessel anime.png|Zepar's Metal Vessel Magi zepar equiping.png|Equipping from Focalor SinJin3.png|Sinbad in Zepar Djinn Equip Zepar Djinn Equip Full.png|Zepar Djinn Equip SinZeparFace.png|Sinbad's face in Zepar Djinn Equip Zepar scream.png|Released power Zepar Attack.png Zepar's Effect.png|Effect of its attack Zepar 'is the Sound Djinn that Sinbad obtained when he conquered the 16th Dungeon. This Djinn dwells in the ring on Sinbad's middle finger. :'Djinn Equip: In this form, Sinbad takes the appearance of a small imp with dragon wings, a big belly, hooves, tail and three eyes. He is able to perform an incredibly loud scream able to "command" others into doing something. When used on Kougyoku, he told her mind to sleep. Sinbad has stated that because it is a tasteless move, it effects everyone in the vicinity to some degree. Not only can he do that, but he can also control other people's minds by using a special type of sound wave. He does this by forcing his own Rukh into their body. Sinbad had done this with Kougyoku during their fight and to two other unknown people, one of whom Sinbad stated lives in his territory. He says he does this so that he can know everything in the world. This was the reason that he could come out with countermeasures against the Kou empire so quickly. *'Hadeir' ( Hadeīru)Night 341, Page4 Sinbad Valefor DE.png|Sinbad's face in Valefor Djinn Equip Garufor Zairu.png|Garefor Zairu Valefor is the Ice Djinn that Sinbad obtained when he conquered the 6th Dungeon. This Djinn dwells in the necklace around Sinbad's neck. :Djinn Equip: In this form, Sinbad takes the form of a nine-tails fox with white fur. His hair changes to white in color and lengthens. His ears also elongates and look like ears of a fox. He also gains eyes on his palms which allows him to use Valefor's true ability by releasing some sort of waves. * Stagnation: The ability to stop molecules and restrict a substance's movement. This includes the ability to generate ice, which is done by stopping the movement of water molecules in the air and then manipulating them from a liquid or gas state state to solid form. By using it on opponent Sinbad can separate a person's sensation from the surroundings and slow down their movement as much as possible. Because of this, even the opponent's thoughts are slowed down, and they may not even realize the change. * Garufor Zairu (Ice Beast Howl) - Sinbad throws multiples ice picks toward the opponent by transforming water into the ice. It is said that despite its appearance, it is quite a powerful technique. * Garufor Kirestal (Ice Beast Crystal Formation) - Sinbad freezes the target in stalactite of ice which knocks off the target. Furfur is the Djinn of Ecstasy and Rending Darkness that Sinbad obtained when he conquered the 34th Dungeon.Night 322, Pages 11-12 This Djinn dwells in the silver necklace around Sinbad's neck. Vepar is the Djinn that Sinbad obtained when he conquered the 42nd Dungeon. This Djinn dwells in the ring on Sinbad's index finger. Crocell is the Djinn that Sinbad obtained when he conquered the 49th Dungeon. This Djinn dwells in the bracelet on Sinbad's left arm. Stats Battles/Events Relationships Badr Badr was Sinbad's father, an ex-military man who fought for the Parthevia Empire and lost one of his legs in the process. As a young boy, Sinbad would follow Badr around everywhere, even onto his boat. Sinbad wished to be helpful to his father, but Badr would always deny it. When some villagers attacked Badr and he didn't fight back, Sinbad was enraged, unable to comprehend why his father didn't defend himself. In the end, Sinbad came to understand Badr's behavior, and keeps Badr's lessons close to his heart. He truly loved his father. AoS Night 1-4 Ja'far After Sinbad saved Ja'far life in Valefor's Dungeon, Ja'far became part of Sinbad's crew. He's close enough to Sinbad that he refers to him as "Sin". He is supportive of his king and friend, but is often angered and annoyed at his attitude and behavior (such as when he was robbed and lost all his Metal Vessels, or when he was accused of deflowering Kougyoku). He shows distaste at Sinbad's tactics of using people for his own ends in order to "protect Sindria", though he still respects his king deeply and would do anything to protect him. The only way to provoke Ja'far so much that his assassin self comes out is to either insult Sinbad or try to hurt him. Drakon He met Drakon when they were young boys. They had a rough beginning, but decide to work together when ascending Baal's dungeon. He gives Drakon his nickname, stating his real one was too long.AoS: Night 8, Page 16 Eventually, they become close friends. Drakon became the first Household Member in the world after conquering Valefor with Sinbad, and fighting an intense battle against a Dark Djinn next to him. Sharrkan Amun-Ra Yamraiha Pisti Spartos Leoxses Masrur Hinahoho Hinahoho respects Sinbad immensely, especially after they went through Valefor together and Sinbad saved his life multiple times. It was because of Sinbad that he matured and became the man he is now. Esra Esra constantly worried about Sinbad and was very protective of him. She would become shocked at Sinbad's behaviors, such as when he started to slap Darius' headAoS: Night 3, Page 3, or when he said angrily that he was fine when she asked him if he felt all right. Sinbad cared deeply for her, and took on many jobs so he could earn enough money to get her medicine. After his father was recruited, Esra had to take care of Sinbad on her own. He tried to make her rest as much as he could, and told her to take her medicine so she would get better.AoS: Night 5, Page 15 Before he left for Baal's dungeon, she gave him his father's sword, and wished him luck. After he returned from Baal's dungeon, a month had passed in the real world, and his mother had died in their house. AoS, Chapter 12, pages 7-11 Aladdin Sinbad thinks of Aladdin as a valuable tool to help him in his fight against Al-Thamen. Though he wishes Aladdin would become Sindria's magi, he also concurred that Aladdin would never do so. Aladdin used to think very highly of Sinbad, up until Sinbad started working with Arba to get to the Sacred Palace. He believes that, though Sinbad has had many accomplishments up until now, he is still an ordinary man, which gets on Sinbad's nerves. Alibaba Saluja Like Aladdin, Sinbad thinks of Alibaba as a valuable tool to help him in his fight against Al-Thamen and the Kou Empire. He even goes as far as saying that Alibaba would always be one of his allies, even if he betrays him. However, he believes that Alibaba is very ordinary, and can't comprehend why Aladdin would choose Alibaba over him. Trivia *He is based on Sindbad ( : السندباد البحري, as-Sindibād al-Baḥri; : سندباد, Sandbād), the hero of from the . *His name means Lord of Sindh. The term "Sindh" is the native name for the in present-day and the origin of the name "Sindria" (which appears to be based on , or the ). Thus, Sinbad is the ruler of Sindria. *Sinbad was the first person in the world to capture more than one Dungeon, right before Kouen Ren and Hakuryuu Ren. *His hobby is going on adventures.Magi Official Guidebook *His weakness is alcohol. *His special skill is Magoi Manipulation. *When asked what type of woman he prefers, his answer was "All women are my type!"Magi Perfect Fanbook and he dislikes people like Judar.Magi Character Encyclopedia *He is voiced by Daisuke Ono in the Japanese version of the anime and Matthew Mercer in the English version, both of whom also voice Kuroh Yatogami from the anime series "K Project" and Jotaro Kujo from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. *His favorite food is the little snacks that are served with alcoholMagi First Fanbook and fish and he dislikes greasy foods. *His favorite way to spend days off is drinking. *He is worried about being called uncle even though he is still young. *What catches his attention is saying that he has a white hair on his head.Tegaki Blog *The person he has on his mind is Aladdin. He wants him to become Sindria's strength. *The most important thing for Sinbad is Sindria. He says that it's more important than everything else. *He dislikes being called an "old man", and has a complex about it. *According to Morgiana, Sinbad smells like a unique mix of fragrances, but she cannot tell if his taste is good or bad.Volume 8 Extra *Before starting the project, Ohtaka was thinking about making Sinbad female. *His character songs are called "Sail for Triumph" and "Eikō no Sindria". References }} Navigation Category:Male Characters Category:King Vessel Category:Sindria Kingdom Category:Yambala Gladiators Category:Seven Seas Alliance Category:Parthevia Empire Category:Black Rukh Category:Dungeon Capturer Category:Adventure of Sinbad Category:God Category:Sacred Palace